


Sweet Treats, Shared Love

by Stardust_And_Smoke



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, Hugging from Behind, Other, Self-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_And_Smoke/pseuds/Stardust_And_Smoke
Summary: Elijah admits how deep his feelings have spread in the late hours of the night. The following morning Hannah makes him pancakes.





	Sweet Treats, Shared Love

Moonlight fell across the room in broad stripes, dancing in through the windows, curtains still drawn back. Lying on their left side, arm lazily thrown over a plush pillow, Hannah was sleepily gazing at the moon. It was calming and they felt at peace, mostly. The only drawback of it all was the chill running along their spine from a lack of boyfriend and his cuddles. They huffed, nuzzling the pillow. 

It was common for Elijah to come to bed late whenever they stayed at his, slipping away to work once Hannah fell asleep. Though he’d like to stay nestled up with his joyfriend, rest was not easily found, so he’d go and exhaust himself with whatever project he had to work on. It could get lonely, Hannah knew that much, so whenever they had the extra energy they’d stay up with him. 

They missed cuddling Elijah, despite it likely only having been a few hours since he left, his arms wrapped around them in a protective embrace. Held close to his chest; close to his heart. There was absence about them when he wasn’t here. He’d return soon though, Hannah just had to get their yearning to be quiet in the meantime. 

And soon enough he was slipping into the room, careful to not make a sound. As Elijah gently settled onto the bed, mattress dipping beneath his weight, Hannah whined. They were half-asleep, grip tightening on the pillow as they buried their face into it. 

“Still asleep?” He tentatively asked, shifting closer and only replying when there was no visible response, “mm good, you deserve a decent amount of rest.” Elijah at last sounded tired, words dragging over each other in a weary tumble. 

Each movement of his was deliberately slow in an attempt not to rouse Hannah. Eventually lying on his side, threading an arm over their waist. The other arm wormed beneath them and soon enough they were encircled in Elijah’s hold, safe and sound. Though he was disturbing their rest and it drew another whine from Hannah, who rubbed their cheek to the pillow, their boyfriend tutting softly in amusement. Despite not being able to fully process being back in his arms, Hannah knew they felt happier. 

“I wish I could hold you more often,” arms gently squeezing, he added, “you’re a delight to cuddle, Sweetheart.”

_ I like hugging you too.  _

“A delight to talk to as well, god I could listen to you all day…”

They were more awake now, a warm flush creeping up their neck.

“Especially when you talk about all the shining stories in your head, so many dazzling tales and _fuck_ you look so happy,” Elijah was talking into their hair, “I love how happy you look.”

_ Oh my sweet Smart Cookie.  _

“Listening to you makes me happy, being with you makes me happy. What have you done to my heart?” He asked, following softly with, “do I make you happy?”

Shifting the smallest amount, Hannah pressed themselves closer to Elijah and in response his hold on them tightened. 

“So kind and yet so fierce… How could I do anything but fall in love with you?”

In the following silence all that could be heard in the room was the waves outside. Their music was calming, even more so when accompanied by Elijah’s even breathing, assuring Hannah that they were in fact here. And they were glad of it. Glad to be here, with him, and they wouldn’t change anything about this. 

“I love you,” he said, pressing a kiss to the back of their head. 

***

Surprisingly, Hannah managed to sneak from the bed the following morning. Well, more slipped from it in a bid to be sneaky. Definitely a win on their part. Whilst staying bundled up in Elijah’s arms was appealing, a blush clung to their face whenever they thought of last night, which they did not wish for him to see. Yet. Perhaps alongside some _totally healthy_ pancakes and their own confession. 

Sweet treats, shared love.

That had a nice ring to it. 

Standing before the stove, Hannah’s hips swayed to a little tune they were humming, reminiscent of Once Upon a Dream. Their song was interrupted by two strong arms and a head curiously resting on their shoulder, tongue clicking. His home smelled more homely now, though he was wondering what had spurred them to this. Although he could make an educated guess. 

“Breakfast? You spoil me, Sweetheart.”

“Yes,” turning, Hannah kissed his cheek, “yes I do.”

“You could have woken me up, I wouldn’t have minded helping.”

“I wanted to surprise you! Besides, you got into bed late…”

“Oh, a surprise?” Elijah tilted his head to the side, “what’s the occasion?”

Shifting, Hannah said, “no reason.”

He nudged their cheek with his nose. “Liar.”

“I wanted to treat you.”

“What else?”

“Nothinnnnnng.”

Chuckling, Elijah squeezed their waist, “**I wasn’t lying when I said I loved you**.”

In response Hannah raised a hand to cup his jaw, though their eyes stayed on the cooking pancake, “these pancakes are meant to say I love you too, my darling Smart Cookie.”

He nuzzled their neck. “You really do spoil me.”


End file.
